


Jackson - Nocturne in E-Flat Major

by Mitch



Series: Piano [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitch/pseuds/Mitch
Summary: Jack brings Daniel and Nick home to Colorado and learns of Nick's feelings about their relationship. The Old Codger is pretty smart and has learned from his past mistakes.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Piano [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Jackson - Nocturne in E-Flat Major

A week inched by in Ramstein before Jack was allowed to raise his head. Then the next week flew by. It was fast work from having the luxury of a pillow to standing to walking and then to focusing on his goal of stealing private time with Daniel. He’d seen the honking big patch of surgical glue and some thin strips of tape across Daniel’s ribs. The thing had come out at the collector’s ‘compound of evil’ as Jack declared it. The ‘arm of ‘ and he’d worked hard at this ‘arm of mouse turdness’ had gone off to some lab somewhere to be disassembled and poked at. But he wanted to make sure Daniel’s ribs were up to a big honking hug before he gave him one.

The hospital had a few private spaces. One was Jack's bathroom. Jack timed things after he learned Daniel’s schedule for going to talk to that German head shrink. His sessions had dropped off to like maybe every other day but always at thirteen hundred hours cause afterward Jack always got his afternoon Danny-visit and some head action. At least that’s how Jack thought of it, the archaeologist trying not to wake him from a nap all while stroking his head.

So with the timing all worked out in Jack’s healthy head they ended up in his room alone and then in the locked bathroom alone. He asked. He didn’t just grope or slobber big wet kisses on him. In response to his polite question Daniel pulled him into a hug and Jack was satisfied with that. He’d needed this so much. He laid his head on Daniel’s shoulder and just enjoyed feeling the man’s warmth.

“Hug back, Jack. It’s okay.”

“I’ll take the okay for now. We’ll work on more later.”

“More?”

“The part where you tell me you want the hug and then the part where you tell me you want to kiss.” Daniel was silent and Jack knew he’d gone too far, too fast. He pulled back a little and looked him in the eye. “Ell word. I love you. Little more than obsessed with you but that part about can’t live without you? Not just a crappy song lyric.”

“It’s a song?”’ Daniel molded his body to Jack, closing the small distance between them and laid his head on Jack’s shoulder now.

“Barry Manilow and you’re not kidding, I know you really don’t know. There’s another version. ‘Can’t live if livin’ is without you’. Same meaning. Harry Nillson. Best rock ballad of 1971?”

“Jack I was—“

“Four and a half years old?”

“That was in 1969 and you told me never to mention that or the Corvette or anything about our trip to 1969 again. And I won’t, though you always look hot in a leather jacket.”

“I do. That’s true.” Jack brushed a hand over Daniel’s hair and pressed his cheek against the man’s temple. “Glad you think so. I’m being romantic here in case you didn’t notice.”

“Noticed.” Daniel moved softly against him and brought his lips up to kiss Jack’s cheek.

“God, I can’t believe how good it feels to hold you, be this close and hold you and get that kiss. Was romantic. You’re being romantic too in case you didn’t notice.”

“I noticed and I meant to be. You’re being overly careful with me.”

“I noticed. Meant to be. Same as you’ve been every time you come into my room and touch my head. I’m okay.” Jack gave Daniel’s cheek a short and gentle kiss. 

“Talking to a psychiatrist that Nick found for me has helped. It’s also helped that we converse in German. Makes it a bit more confined, the imprisonment and the particular types of torture the collector preferred. I can talk to him about what was done to both of us. We’ve talked through the past and this recent sexual assault. On my visit tomorrow I want to go through my reaction to what he did to you.”

“I’ll be okay,” Jack whispered. “And you will be. No hiding and you keep telling me, the overly cautious or anything you need to. I’ll listen. I want you to know, Carter, she found the hemp ropes for me. I was gonna have a hemp fire but they weren’t rough hemp.”

“Soft nylon. Fake. Made to look like what he wanted. That’s how everything was in his life. He’d never have risked coarse hemp on the Bösendorfer. Might scratch it.”

“So when I saw no marks on your wrists in the following days after that first time he did that you didn’t correct me.”

“Didn’t need to. And I know the word. I’m consciously avoiding it for now, however the psychiatrist and I have some video conference sessions scheduled when I’m back in Colorado. I intend to work through that more, but not hurry through it. Still, I know the word we’re both avoiding and I want to talk about why the avoidance has popped up. It’s different than the way we usually communicate so obviously there’s something to talk through.”

Jack grimaced. Then he kissed the inside of both of Daniel’s wrists. “If I have the wrong expectation you should correct me. Thinking the lack of marks meant he wasn’t doing it? Tell me the facts. I’ll do the same. And I get the feeling you want to kiss my brain and make it better. I’d let you if I could.”

“You can kiss the butterfly stitches on my ribs. That might help you feel better.”

“Sure would.” He did and let Daniel know he definitely felt an improvement in his brain. He had to chuckle as Daniel kissed both his temples and then for good measure, the back of his neck.

“Doesn’t look like a Goa'uld scar. Not at all. A very misplaced shaving accident.” Daniel kissed it again.

“Different than when I asked to see your appendicitis scar. Did I mention how damned cute you looked in that hospital bed?”

“Haven’t said cute. Can you come up with a better word?” Daniel kissed Jack’s temples again.

“Well. Huggable would have worked back then. Now? I’d say you looked kissable cause I remember that bottom lip. I have a different perspective now. Thanks for showing me your scar this time.”

“Thanks for letting me look at yours. I’m sure all my kissing on your temples and your scar is doing more than all the pills and shots combined.”

“I’m sure too.” Jack pulled Daniel into that all-encompassing hug he’d been longing for.

~~~

On the trip from Germany Nicholas stayed at his grandson’s side. At the airfield used by the Cheyenne complex Jack’s truck was waiting, delivered by Sergeant Harriman. Daniel’s keys were presumed to be in Austria. Jack informed the two archaeologists that he would drop them off at Daniel’s on his way home.

Nicholas ignored the discussion about arrangements, resting in the plane until Daniel ushered him to their motor conveyance. He sat in the truck’s bench seat, studying his grandson’s profile. He patted the boy’s knee a few times on the trip.

They parked in front of the boy’s tidy bungalow home. "But your motor car is not here, Daniel," Nick said reasonably. 

"I'll come get you tomorrow after your grandfather heads back to the,” and Jack couldn’t help himself. He dragged it out but managed to avoid the air quotes as he finished with, "giant aliens. Bring you to my place, find your extra set of keys so you can get that sporty, zippy little Volvo."

"Fine," Nicholas said, as if the man had been speaking to him. "Now, come, Jack. Come inside. It is time for tea."

"But I was just gonna ... " Jack was talking to an empty seat. The stoop-shouldered man was on his way up Daniel's sidewalk. Jack sighed and shut off the engine.

"You mind?" Daniel peered at Jack with a worried frown. "Nick's just a bit ... This was scary for him. I think he needs to assure himself that things are okay. I’m home. I’m safe."

"Yeah I need that assurance too," Jack said, giving Daniel a warm smile. "Not a problem. He's ... nice. Even if he did ..."

Daniel shook his head. "Don't go there."

"He abandoned you. I can't imagine anyone turning their back on an eight year old—"

"Not me you're thinking of," Daniel said gently. They’d had this discussion and said these words before.

Jack grimaced. He saw Charlie's face for a moment and then nodded. "Tea."

"It won't damage you," Daniel said. "One cup and then you can go home and have a beer."

"Ah, beer," Jack said with a wide smile and Homer Simpson’s voice. He followed Daniel.

Nicholas puttered around his grandson's kitchen. Things were exactly where they should be. Dishes were over the wash area, so they could be put away easily. Tea was near the stove, but not above so it was never overheated in storage. Sugar was stored in a tight container as was proper, keeping moisture and invaders out. Silverware was properly polished, and silver, not the metal flatware some modern westerners used. The one consolation his grandson made in deference to his sporadic schedule was small servings of cream kept like little cubes of white ice in his Frigidaire.

But with a bit of thawing, everything was perfect. Nicholas smiled approvingly.

The kettle sang and he had the teapot warmed and ready. His Danny sat at the cozy drop-leaf table across from the brash soldier. Nicholas sat with the boys and poured tea in their cups, pointedly serving his Danny first. Company, he scoffed silently at Jack.

Then Nicholas leaned back. He sipped his tea, closing his eyes in bliss. "That desiccated tea concoction your military base had in Germany was appalling. I have had better scraped from the floor of a Central American jungle."

"I suppose so," Jack said, giving the man a barely tolerant smirk.

"And you, brash Jack, you don't even know the significance of what just happened, do you?" Nicholas opened one eye and squinted at the American soldier.

"I just drank tea. That's pretty damned significant," Jack said, leaving off the unspoken label of old fart.

"What just happened?" Daniel brought his attention to the present, his lips pursed as he studied the tea service. He touched his cup and peered hard around at the other cups, the pot and creamer. "You made tea and served it. You poured ... You poured my tea and then ... You poured Jack's tea after mine."

"Yeah? So?" Jack asked, his nerves still as taught as they had been on the plane.

Daniel opened his mouth and then closed it. He blinked, his eyes suspiciously moist as he bit his bottom lip.

"Danny?" Jack asked. He reached across the little table and touched Daniel's hand. Then he jerked back, too aware of someone watching his intimate contact. Daniel was staring down at his own cup and he looked pretty upset.

"Brash. That is what I called him also. Too devoted to his work, I told my daughter. And certainly too old for her. She deserved someone who would support her gift, not interfere, and not distract her. But she loved him and I was a fool, Jack. And here I was, making the same mistake again. This time, with my Danny. I thought you were too old for him, too crass for one with his high temperament. His intellect. It might have driven the same wedge between us as my consternation caused between me and my beautiful daughter. I am glad I found this, my grandson's creation. It confirmed for me, Jack," Nicholas said as he pulled the folded sheets of staff paper from the inside pocket of his coat, "confirmed what I had thought." The score sheets had been folded lengthwise. He flattened them and laid them on the table.

Jack studied the sheets. "That's what ole Schwartzie had. You wrote this, Daniel?" he asked, his voice light with wonder now.

"Yes," Daniel said, keeping his head bowed. "And Nick poured your tea after mine."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, waving a hand to brush the tea comment aside. "Tea. But you wrote this?" he asked again and picked up the top sheet. He looked at the orderly lines of notes dipping and rising as they ran across the page. At the top a title had been penciled in running vertically along the side.

Jack's eyebrows rose. He studied it and then looked over the top of the sheet at Daniel’s now pretty damned wet eyes. "After what you went through as a kid, this means ... means ... Daniel, that you would write something for me? I ... "

Nick set his cup down, leaned back and crossed his arms. "The significance of the tea, Jack. I suppose, you being ... not quite so educated, I shall have the patience to tell you. Not as if you are a child, but, for family, we make allowances. Company is always served first."

"Company?" Jack said, glancing only briefly from the paper to the old man.

"Company is served first," Nick repeated. "You understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"That I don't rate as company?" Jack asked, arching one brow defiantly at the man.

"Americans," Nick said in disgust. "Do not say it in a negative way. Try again."

"That I don't rate as ... That I'm not company, so I'm less—"

"More!" Nicholas said sternly. "In my grandson's home you are family," he lectured, shaking his finger. "Ah, Danny, are you sure this one deserves your heart? Oh, don't answer that. Forget I asked it. Forget, please. I see. The way he ... Yes, Jack. You are treated as family by me now because my grandson loves you and because you see the meaning of what you hold in your hands. Though your ability to read the language of my home land is a bit lacking, it says Voor de liefde van Johan. For Jack’s love. For the love that comes from inside you to him, the composer, the artist who created this. He knows you love him. I need know nothing more as I’ve always known his feelings for you. Now he knows yours and so I recognize and welcome you as family." He waved his hand sharply in the air, signaling that the discussion was over.

"Oh," Jack said, eyeing the old man in open wonder. "So you're okay with me and him ... him and me? Us ... "

"Yes," Nicholas said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. Then he resumed enjoying the tea.

Silently Daniel gathered up the sheets, taking the top one from Jack. Then he pulled the man to his feet and led him to the study. He placed the music on the piano. 

The lid was up, the fallboard was up, just as Daniel had left them weeks ago. He knew his grandfather had undone the presence of the collector’s men. Daniel pushed Jack to the bench and then sat by him. Daniel put his arms around Jack's waist, then rose restlessly, straddled the bench, one leg behind Jack and sat again, his arms lower and more completely around the man who loved him. Then he laid his head on the back of Jack's shoulder.

Jack studied the music. "Danny?" he whispered. This extraordinary man buried his face against Jack’s neck. Jack sat there feeling Daniel's warm breath. Nick was somewhere in the cozy house, but essentially, they were alone. Jack studied the music Daniel had written.

Then he brought his right hand up, touching two harmonious notes. They sounded sweet. Jack brought his other arm up, and Daniel shifted his hold to give Jack more freedom of movement. Jack worked slowly through the first stanza. The melody was soft, haunting. Jack played on, never stopping but only picking up the melody, and ignoring the lower staff. That was beyond his ability. He reached the bottom of the first page and Daniel moved to slide the paper to the side. 

Jack smiled. "It’s beyond me.” He continued attempting the melody. Daniel brought his right leg around and turned on the bench and with his left hand, picked up where Jack was in the composition. Daniel lent the body of the piece to Jack's work.

Languid and strong, the song Daniel had titled Jack's Love came from the open lid of the piano. Languorously, it filled the room, like Jack’s love filled Daniel's heart. 

Jack felt a swell of amazement as the song progressed. He faltered, withdrew his hand, but Daniel brought his other hand up and played on. His eyes were closed. Jack studied his lover's profile as he played. Unable to help himself, Jack shifted, turning sideways and put his arm behind and around Daniel and now it was his head lying on a strong and capable shoulder. 

Now the song, played by its composer shone with soft notes struck and held as they gently caressed the listener, fading slowly toward stillness before the next note came softly from the open lid of the salon grand. A run of notes echoed between the caresses and then were quieted only to be followed by the stronger notes that came to stroke across the listener’s senses.

It was like their lovemaking. Jack blushed at the thought. But it was. In the early days how often it had started and ended with nothing more than caresses in bed and that had been enough. Now the song had those interplay of little thrills and then languid times just caressing in bed. Jack had followed Daniel’s lead in those early days and this song reminded him of that time. Now it was quicker but still with those long notes. The blush faded. He led and Daniel followed most of the time in bed now. And it was sweet. Daniel had told him so. Daniel liked to talk, to explain, to be sure everyone understood. Daniel leaned into him. He was explaining and using music to do so.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at the orderliness of the black and white keys, moving up and down at his command. He felt Jack’s thumb moving along his side up and down as he hugged. It was a Jack thing. He smiled and nodded along with the music. Jack showed his love in many ways. Daniel played on, past where the composition had been interrupted, past the block that had prevented him from finishing expressing the love he felt from Jack. He played into the gift he thought had been stolen from him for all time. Picking up tempo he brought out strong notes in succession, running up and down the keyboard. His body worked through the hold on his creativity and the music swelled to chase around the library and back to echo off the windows and the raised lid of his salon grand.

He owned the music. He accepted it as he accepted Jack’s love of him. Daniel ignored the tears of too much emotion and guided the composition to where he wanted the music to fade to the piano, the room and his home. It would never fade from him.

The last few notes were so soft, so gentle Jack was unsure whether the song was at an end or not. Daniel's hands were still on the keys. Jack studied the orderly black and white sticks. Black and white, meshed together effortlessly.

Schwarze had tried to separate him from Daniel, like the keys were, pure black, pure white.

But for Jack and Daniel there was no separation. Not really. One flowed into the other as the other flowed back into the first one. Their spirits were inseparable, he and Daniel. Time and distance had never made a difference. The black and white keys were locked together in a perfect pattern.

Daniel turned to him and like the feel of the song, languorous and strong, Jack kissed him.

Nicholas was exhausted. He grinned as he shuffled off to the front bedroom he'd slept in before. He knew the bed would be soft, the room well appointed and also not too far for him to hear any more music his grandson might perform tonight. Daniel had finished his composition of love for his Jack. Then he'd played on, composers Nicholas knew well. That was his cue to close his bedroom door because this was a virtuoso’s performance for one. The newest member of the Ballard family would stay here tonight. Nicholas had snagged the American's keys from the entry hall, just to be sure. 

The library's bay windows were dark and neither man had turned on a light to enable more time at the piano. They held hands as they walked past the kitchen. Nick had obviously gone to bed during the music. Dishes sat in the sink.

"They'll wait until the morning." Jack kissed Daniel's temple. "We'll do them before you make some of your omelets. I want mushrooms in mine."

"I'll make you mushrooms. And cheese, right?"

"You got cheese? If not I can do a quick grocery run in the morning."

"In the morning," Daniel assured him. "Bedtime. I’m tired."

"Not too tired for a little hugging, some snuggling thrown in?" Jack smiled hopefully.

Daniel kissed him back and walked hand in hand with him to the bedroom. Jack firmly shut the door. "These walls pretty soundproof?"

"I think so. Never put it to the test before."

"We have at my place. All the walls."

Daniel laughed. "Let's test these." His smile was soft and gentle as Jack undressed him. He began to return the favor halfway through Jack's efforts. "Naked is a very good look on you."

"You," Jack retorted. "But let's take it easy. Go slow. Black hurt you—"

"He used a condom. Yeah he was in me but no skin. No semen in me. You'll fix that."

"What needs fixing?"

"You'll be skin to skin and somebody in here is going to end up with someone else's semen in them. I'm planning on it being me. I mean getting the semen. The little swimmers in it as you like to say. Say it now." Daniel kissed Jack's nude chest right over his breastbone.

"I’m going to put my little swimmers in you. Pump you full of cum." Jack smiled at the dirty pillow talk, their personal brand of pillow talk. "But going to go easy. Slow. If it gets too much we'll take a break. Stop. You know?"

"That's the thing. I do. Always have known that when we're doing it. Having sex. Us two. Always have. We fit together."

"Yeah. We do. We fit together. Never would have guessed that. Bet none of our fellow SG folks, the soldiers would have guessed it."

"I'm not a soldier." Daniel sat on the side of the bed and kissed Jack's stomach. He encircled the man's hips and then looked up at him.

Jack ran his fingers through Daniel's hair as he studied his blue eyes. "Not. That's true. You take orders like shit. Oh."

"Nothing to do with what happened back then. I never took orders well. My parents from the time I could walk, Nick, my foster family. Never. It hasn't gotten any better with anyone except you. On occasion," he added to counter Jack's scoffing sounds.

Jack chuckled and Daniel kissed his stomach again. He had his fingers in the archaeologist’s hair. “Hey. I've got an idea. Why don't you let me blow you? Sit where you are and let go of my stomach so I can get down on my knees."

The suggestion was worded so casually that Daniel had to smile. "Just an idea, eh? You want to make it up to me. What I went through in Austria."

"Maybe part of the separation but I know sex doesn’t make up for Austria. Still, I wanna taste your dick, Danny. I wanna lick the head of your cock and then suck it into my mouth. I wanna try to swallow as much of you as I can get down my throat. To make it up to me too. To get that part of you inside me and be able to taste it. I want the taste and I want to listen to you breathe heavy while I do it. And you have your fingers in my hair, okay? Do that for me? Show me how much you want me."

"Kiss me first."

Jack slowly guided him back onto the bed and brought his lips to Daniel's. They'd lightly kissed in the hospital, in some changing room somewhere in Germany, in an exam room and a few more times in some restroom they passed in the American base during their brief recovery there. The planes and airports had afforded no opportunity for privacy. Jack took his time and checked for Daniel's comfort. "Okay?" he managed a few times between partings of lips. He got murmurs of assent.

Jack pushed his tongue into Daniel's mouth and envisioned Daniel doing the same thing but with his dick and he was damned happy about that impending pleasure. But for now, kissing was enough and it was what Daniel needed. "Seriously, you okay with this?"

Daniel nipped at Jack's bottom lip and then allowed his hold on the man's shoulders to loosen. "I'm with you. How long have I loved you, Jack? I’m not very spontaneous and I know it. How long did I want you before our first kiss? The first time we managed to be brave enough to get in bed together? And that wasn't even full out sex. Not for probably a dozen times in bed, even naked? I'm okay with this."

"Okay then. Just checking."

"It's okay to check. Probably a few dozen times you're going to check. It's okay. I’m not hiding from what was done in Austria. Though seriously, he wore a condom."

"Condom doesn't make it not sexual assault. I know too. I'm not hiding from it."

"Good. I need more kissing. I'm asking for more kissing."

"Can I kiss you all over?"

"Mouth first. And more tongue." Daniel got what he asked for and he held Jack's head, guiding him to then kiss his shoulders, his throat and then down to his nipples. Daniel hissed at the moist contact with those sensitive nubs. He guided Jack to kiss his breastbone, just as he'd kissed the man earlier. Then his stomach, again as he'd kissed Jack. The man was now half off the bed, his knees probably on the dark Persian rug. Then he placed his hands on the top of Jack's head, fingers tracing through his short cropped hair. He let Jack drift across his lower abdomen to the root of his hard cock. Daniel closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of lips and soft touches of teeth there. Jack's stubbly chin caused an overload of sensation as he moved his lips around to the underside of the root of Daniel's now pulsing erection. Each heartbeat caused a little jerk. "God, Jack. Take me in. Stop that nibbling and suck me."

Jack chuckled, his hands now up on Daniel's stomach. "Pillow under your head. Look down at me."

Daniel let out a groan of protest, but spared a hand to snag a pillow and wedge it under his head. The view wasn't perfect, even over his flat stomach. His chest was still too high. He sat up on one elbow and pushed at Jack as he scooted to the edge until his feet were by Jack's knees on the Persian.

"Tell me again." Jack's eyes were dark pools of entreaty.

"Suck my cock. Take me in. Suck me."

Of course Jack obeyed. "Mmm!" That sound was repeated almost constantly. His lips slid down the meaty cock, tongue playing with the corona and slit before it settled against that underside vein that pulsed so deliciously. He had is eyes up as far as he could manage and Daniel had leaned back, elbow on that handy pillow to meet his gaze. 

"Suck," Daniel whispered. "Love you when you suck. Even when you don't. Love you all the damned time."

Jack swallowed Daniel's head past his gag reflex. He had to keep swallowing to maintain that. He'd managed to sneak one hand between his lover's thighs and got his fingertips on a nicely wrinkled ball sack. Daniel was high and tight, ready to spew. Jack could swallow him. He'd managed more air and could maintain this for a while longer. He stroked those wrinkles and then pressed two fingers up toward his gland, right behind the sack. Daniel gasped and thrust his hips out.

He grabbed Daniel's wrist, shoving those talented fingers into his hair but lost sight of Daniel's eyes. He felt the pure wetness and then the thicker cream. At this depth he really couldn't taste it but he'd get some on the way out. A few pearly drops for sure. Daniel was testing the soundproof walls and Jack suddenly was terribly conscious of what Nick was hearing. Did it sound alarming? Yeah. Oh, his naked backside was to the door. Old grandpa was gonna get an eyeful any minute if he dared to open that door. Jack kept swallowing anyway.

"Take it. Yeah, suck me," Daniel managed at a little less than a shout now. His hips settled and he guided Jack away. "Done. I'm done."

Jack licked him and then his own hand, getting the taste. A knock at the door had him grinning. "We're all okay in here, Nick. Go away." His lick on that overly sensitive slit had caused one final and pretty damned loud yelp.

Daniel gasped and grabbed a handful of the knitted throw on the foot of the bed. He slid it across his groin.

"I just need to check. Is my grandson well?"

"Oh that's for sure. He's well. And he's delicious."

"Jack!"

"Daniel?" One military eyebrow was now high. "Who got served tea first? His grandson. The old geezer is just worried. Let him check on you."

"You're naked."

Jack got up off the floor and rummaged through Daniel's closet. He found that old blue robe Daniel had owned since joining the SGC. It fit. He let Nick in. Daniel had wrapped up in the throw, the pillow over his groin too and glared at both men.

"Can we all agree that I'm okay?"

Nick stepped one foot inside the open doorway and eyed both of them in turn, starting with his beloved grandson. "We can agree that I will check on you when I feel the need."

"We can agree that I'm going to keep asking you and that Nick will not come into the bedroom if the door is closed. I intend to have more sex with you but in private."

"With you is a good and respectful way to speak to him. I am proud of you, Jack. You show my grandson the respect he deserves. He's a marvelous human being."

"That he is. Now how about you scoot on back to the guest room and try not to listen. Possible?" Jack gave him a rakish and quite lopsided grin.

Nick nodded but turned back to Daniel. "You have everything you need for a night of passion? I hope you take proper precautions. Prophylactics or condoms as you call them should be used. It is advisable to use some type of lubricating substance. There are fine oils in your kitchen. Delicate tissues—"

"We don't use condoms anymore. Haven't in years cause it’s just the two of us in our beds. Got all the lube we need." Jack made shooing motions toward the door.

Nick's eyebrows, bushy and white rose. "Years you have been having sex with my grandson? I had not suspected this. Were you having sex when I first came to the SGC? Before then? How many years?"

"Did you have to say years and get him to start asking for details? Stop talking to him like I'm not here. And you too. Stop it. Go back to the guest room."

"Years." Nick stroked his chin as he studied the two men. "Jack, I require you to stay the entire night."

"I had intended to." Jack pushed the robe's edges to overlap better.

"Years. I require you to stop this nonsense of attempting separate lives. I require you to live together now. Have a shared home and do more than just have sex at night. Sleep in the same bed for rest."

"Why are we getting this lecture? It's not possible. I’m military."

"This escapade in Austria has proven that the two of you should live together. Despite the military, attempt it. I will be satisfied with your agreement to the attempt and then I will return to my home with the giant aliens." Nick turned on his heel and left them.

Jack shut the door and gaped at Daniel. "What the hell was all that about?"

Daniel shrugged. "He's worried about me?"

"Roll over and put that pillow under your empty balls. I'm going to slip my cock into you a few times and fill you with my little swimmers. I want you to sleep ass elevated to keep them in there. I'm going to do what your grandpa says and sleep in a bed with you, just he left out the part about you being full of my little swimmers when I do it. You okay?"

Daniel gaped at him and then obeyed, an amazed smile plastered on his face. "Yes. Fucking sex time is it? I just came. My balls are empty."

Still wearing the blue robe despite the closed door Jack slid up the bed between Daniel's spread thighs. He had lube in one hand and used it. "I didn't come yet. Mine are full of cum just for you. Haven't emptied them in days and days. Now my belly’s full of your little swimmers and they’re adding fuel to my fire. I've got a load of thick white cum for you. Gonna rub your stomach when it's full of me. My cock and then my cum. You okay? I'm touching the end zone."

"Am okay. No football metaphors. Oh, you're making a touchdown. Ease in, quarterback. I'm okay. Deeper. I'm okay."

"Sweet. Ah fuck. So sweet. Hot and smooth. Like velvet. Love you, Daniel."

"Jack," he managed to whisper. "Have loved you for so long." Jack was rocking in and out about an inch. It felt good, loving and kind.

"You okay? You are, right?"

"Go more. Deeper so you get that grip around your head. Oh, that's fine, the deepness. A little deeper. Put your hands wherever you want. Get leverage. Oh, that's fine."

"Lemme slow down. So hot inside you. Lemme angle down, get your go button." Jack was thumping the headboard against the wall.

"My balls are empty. You're not going to make me come again by banging on my prostate. Go the fuck wherever you want. I just want the feeling of you touching me. I want your cum too, don't forget. As much as you want to shove cum up into me, I want to take it from you and keep it. Give me what I want."

"Fucking hot talk for an archaeologist. My dick is at your rim, flipping in and back, pulling and pushing at my crown. Fucking hot. Making love with you like I told your grandpa. I really love that pull on my head. Balls creeping. Ah shit, you’re a hot, sexy archaeologist who talks dirty. You okay?”

"Yes. I carry a gun too, don't forget. Not something an archaeologist usually does." They were talking much more than they usually did during sex. He knew Jack was doing it to keep things slow and easy. He was probably doing it for the same reason. But the headboard was thumping against the wall. Nick was hearing that and Daniel realized he didn’t care. "I'm okay. Go deeper and as fast as you want. I want to own your cum."

"Oh, more fucking hot talk." But Jack obeyed. After another dozen thumps of the headboard he'd brought himself to the edge of release, ready to put his cum in Daniel. "Love you." He pushed with his toes and got a hand under Daniel. He splayed fingers below his belly button, imagining he could feel his cock pressing that spot from the inside. He wasn't quite that big but a man's mind formed his cock to be as long and fat as his imagination could sustain and when he was in Daniel that imagination was pretty damned powerful. He edged as long as he could, keeping his balls from spewing. Then he couldn't maintain that restraint any longer and release flooded his swimmers down their waterpark slide into Daniel. "Cum in you. Okay? I’m coming in you. Oh, baby!"

Daniel pressed his forehead to the mattress. He tried to concentrate on each pulse of Jack's cock, each pulse of cum filling him. "I'm okay," he told the both of them. Jack was done in three more bangs of the headboard, each quieter than the last. Then Jack's hands were gripping his stomach just above his cock and he was perfectly still inside him.

"My cock and my cum. Deep inside you where they need to be."

So the talk was continuing. So chatty. Daniel smiled. "Where I need your cock to be. There or later, down my throat. And your cum filling me every day. Mine in you. Every day."

"How okay are you right now?"

Daniel turned his head to the side and smiled. "Very okay. Got your cum in me. Maybe able to keep it all night though I'm going to have to get up and pee eventually."

"Sharing a bathroom with Nick. But seriously on a scale of one to ten how okay are you?"

"We're talking scales when I'm busy trying to keep your cum in me?" He laughed. It was a genuine laugh.

"Talking scales."

"Ten."

"Nick comes to visit us at my house, we won't have to share a bathroom. We can fuck in the shower all we want."

"Good point. Fuck me in the shower in the morning anyway. I want to fuck you in there before omelet time.”

"Okay. Oh, I pulled out a little. I'm going limp. Not as young as I used to be."

"There you go a little more. I can't keep my muscles tight enough. Can't—Well that's that. Go take a little rinse off."

"Come with me. But I wanted you to stay elevated, keep all that cum inside you." Jack stood, folding the robe closed. He did need to go get cleaned up. The lube had soiled the top sheet too.

"Well," Daniel said very slowly, "go check the bottom drawer of my dresser. Right hand side."

Silently Jack went on the errand and found something. He rolled the little five inch thing over in his hand, studying the girth and the narrow end by the flared base. He brought it back to the bed and laid down, snuggling against Daniel. Kissing the man, he managed to slide it in, trapping his little swimmers. Daniel never ceased to amaze him.

Neither of them spoke of the object. They went to the bathroom that was situated down the hall between the guest room and master bedroom. The showerhead was on a detachable hose. Warm water worked the lube from Jack's cock, balls and thighs. He carefully rinsed Daniel, and then used some of the lavender soap on them both. 

"You okay?"

"We're done with scales? I wanted to say ten again."

"Time to do nothing in bed but sleep."

Daniel chuckled as he wrapped a white towel around his hips. "I'm going to sleep some but mostly just lie there thinking about your swimmers inside me all night. Think about the late night snack I pumped down your throat. You're going to lie behind me with your hand over my stomach like usual, and congratulate yourself all night long that your swimmers have taken up residence inside there. And I'm okay with that."

"I'm okay with it too. All night." The stained robe discarded in the laundry hamper, he wore a matching towel as he followed Daniel back through the dark house. The towels were discarded after the door was firmly closed. Naked, Jack laid down on his side on the bottom sheet and patted the bed in front of him. Daniel brought a comforter and snuggled down, his back to Jack's chest. He sighed contentedly as Jack's hand slid over him, fingers now splayed across his lower stomach. One of Jack's legs was between his. Daniel pulled the cover over them as Jack kissed the back of his neck.

"We're both okay," Daniel whispered. "I'm going to play tomorrow. For you and Nick both. After breakfast I'm going to play."

"Sounds like a ten to me. And I love you Daniel."

"I ell word you, Jack." 

END

"Thanks go to  
Arduinna's Stargate Handbook, for verification on weapons.  
Rosie's Alphaworks, thanks for the incomparable alphawork. Editor excellence.  
Coriandria's Betaworks, thanks for the lovely musical assistance.  
Autos provided by Jaguar Motorworks  
Model helicopters and Navy Seal action figures provided by Mattel.  
Note: The musical compositions, piano and artwork mentioned in the story are factual and may be located on the net.


End file.
